The present disclosure relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages, structures thereof, and methods of forming semiconductor packages.
Prior semiconductor packages and methods for forming semiconductor packages are inadequate, for example resulting in excess cost, poor thermal performance, decreased reliability, relatively low performance, or package sizes that are too large. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure and reference to the drawings.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a package structure and a method that provides a packaged semiconductor device that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. It is also desirable for the structure and method to be easily incorporated into manufacturing flows, accommodate multiple die interconnect schemes, and to be cost effective.